Rites of Dominance
Rites of Dominance Rites of Dominance are unlike the Rites of Fertility in that these tasks are judged as a whole and given a pass or fail grade. You must first submit a comment for the tokotas hierarchy points (HP) to be evaluated by an admin of the group for proof that you have enough HP for the Rites of Dominance. If you fail you can redo the tasks. Important Requirements for Each Task Full background, to the best of your abilities (like all tokota events, art effort is compared to gallery, not other artists.) Semi to full body handler (50%+ of handler is showing). Full body tokota (80%+ of animal is showing). Angles and perspective will be taken into consideration pertaining to the full body rule. Images must be at least 300x300 px.Literature Entries As an alternative to drawing an image, you can write a story. Entries must be at least 2500 words, and be entirely focused upon the task mentioned above. These must follow the same rules as above, and the Tokota should play a main role in the story, not just be casually mentioned; same goes for the handlers.Rite One: Courage A good leader acts with courage in the face of danger and maintains a cool mind. This Rite pits your tokota and handler against your tokota's greatest fear. It's meant to show a leaders courageous spirit and, as such, simple and minor fears are generally not accepted. Fear of water, busy streets, large predators, and such things are more along the lines of what would be depicted here. Rite Two: Navigation A good leader has a strong sense of direction. Your rider and your Tokota must navigate a treacherous mountain path, full of surprises, random obstacles, and dangerous side routes. You may take artistic liberties with the type of obstacle you run into. No maps will be allowed. Your pair must find their way to the finishing point by their own devices. Rite Three: Respect A good leader has the respect of his or her followers. Your rider and your Tokota will lead a pack of loose Tokotas through a winding canyon to a finishing point at the other end. Your success will depend upon how well your Tokota can assert his or her authority as the head of the pack, and his or her ability to maintain that respect. At least one loose tokota - 50% body or more - must be pictured. Rite Four: Dedication A good leader is obstinate and dedicated. Your rider and tokota must fend for themselves for a month in the northern wilderness. Your rider is allowed to bring necessary provisions, but the tokota must hunt for itself. Nearby, there are wild tokota packs vying for territory, so your pair must remain vigilant and cautious. Rite Five: Soul For this final challenge, your tokota and rider will travel to the Cave of Anningan, an ancient hollow by the sea side that glitters with surreal stones like the inside of a geode; in the center is a pool of pristine water. Both tokota and rider will drink from the water to reveal the tokota's totem animal, the spirit of which will symbolically appear in a vision or hallucination. Your rider and tokota will return to the local village afterward and relate what they've seen to the village shaman, who will offer you the traditional totem of that animal. It is said that after leaving the village, a companion of your tokota's totem animal will appear to accompany you home. For this image, you must choose from one of the following totem animals to represent the soul and leadership style of your tokota. See below for the individual benefits. Wolf - Loyalty and courage. Bear - Strength and ferocity. Deer - Wisdom and gentleness. Raven - Cleverness and manipulation. Eagle - Freedom and intellect. You may draw a number of scenarios. Speaking to the village shaman afterward, drinking from the water, approaching the cave, inside the cave, etc Benefits of Domiance Once your tokota has been officially moved onto a dominant import sheet, updated and given a companion these benefits will automatically become active: Stories are encouraged. How to Submit Rites of Dominance Please include the following information in your image descriptions: Import link and name (including ID) of Tokota: Rider/Handler: Link to group note in which HP points have been validated by an administrator: Previous tasks (in order):Please submit images to the their corresponding folders in the group gallery (ie RoD Rite One, RoD Rite Two, etc). +10 score in any group event/competition Admission into special dominant competitions for large TT and prize purses. (Coming soon...) Always collect at least one item from exploration. Chance at finding dominant-specific items through exploration, fishing, hunting trips.Choice of companion animal via Rites of Dominance. You may not trade companions later on, so make the decision wisely. Wolf - chance to roll up to four prey pelts Eagle - chance to roll up to five fish Bear - inability to fail hunt Raven - re-roll on trash items for exploration Deer - chance to roll up to four items on exploration Normal Tokotas For females, chance to roll 5th pup in any litter. For males, no monthly limit to breedings (Your personal limitations will apply.) Increased fertility for females; up to 18 "safe" slots. 35 slots maximum for dominant males, with the ability to earn 5 more for every 100 HP after dominance. Dire Tokotas For females, chance to roll 3rd pup in any litter. For males, no monthly limit to breedings (Your personal limitations will apply.) Increased fertility for females; up to 8 "safe" slots. Increased limit of breedings for males; up to 11 breedings allowed Most of this information is taken directly from a journal written by admins and moved to the wiki by me.